


New Game Plus

by MiniNephthys



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Player is sure, with no way to see what goes on when the game is off, the Batter can't possibly know how impure his Player is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Game Plus

It's not so strange.

You beat a game, you go and read the fanfiction for it now that you have no fear of spoilers. Some of it carries the tone of OFF, some of it tries to give the game a happier ending, some of it is porn.

A lot of it is porn. You squirm in your seat reading about the Batter and Zacharie, and the delicious things that can happen when the game is off. Zacharie is a pleasure but the Batter-

What can you say? Strong silent men are your type.

After you've let the first ending sink in, you load up OFF a second time. There's still the Judge's ending to see, and while you'll feel terrible about betraying your Batter, you have to see it at least once to really complete the game. Just once.

You're not far into the game when you stop the Batter in a safe area with no Elsens on screen. You've been thinking about what you'll be writing when you save and close the game, and it's not a good idea to split your attention between combat and naked Batter with his hands tied behind-

"Is something wrong?" comes through your speakers.

You squeak. The Batter is facing you when you were sure he was pointed another way when you left him alone. "It's only an idle animation... it's only an idle animation..." you repeat to yourself.

"Actually," says the Batter, "it's a New Game Plus feature."

Not sure if you should be horrified or absolutely thrilled, you manage a meek, "...Batter?"

"Yes. And you're my Player." The Batter doesn't sound like he's asking confirmation: the way he says it makes your heart beat faster.

Then panic strikes you. You march him to the nearest save point, save and quit so you can hide in your bed.

An hour later, you feel guilty and load up OFF again. "I'm sorry," you say to the Batter when he appears on screen, feeling a little silly doing so. What if he doesn't answer? "I was just surprised."

"It's fine." You see the Batter crack a smile. "It would take more than that for me to be upset with you."

You're very glad he can't read your mind, only hear you; you're sure he would find what you've been reading and thinking about him to be criminally impure. "I... I like your voice. It's very... it's good."

"Thanks." The Batter hoists his bat over his shoulder, and you remember to get him going again.

You have brief conversations with him throughout the zone, mostly about the solutions to puzzles you've forgotten since last playthrough. A few times you apologize for letting him get so hurt, and he shrugs and says he just should have hit harder.

Zacharie is also aware of your presence, more so than last game. Your voice rises a little when you talk to him, trying not to picture in your mind's eye the art of what's under that mask or what ways it was applied (to the Batter). You hope he doesn't notice. You think he doesn't notice.

"Your Player has a lovely voice, Batter," Zacharie comments casually. "Melodic, even. What a shame I cannot hear it in other circumstances, besides as a loyal customer. Hehe."

He totally noticed.

Still embarrassed, and determined to have this conversation on your own terms, you find another quiet spot for the Batter shortly after saving and speak to him while the inventory screen is open. "Batter?"

"Yes?"

You can't see his face, which is for the best. Your voice trembles. "What do you think of me?"

The Batter's answer is instant: "You are the purest soul I know."

You could laugh, if you didn't feel like choking instead. "I really, really don't think so. I-I have many impure thoughts. I do impure things all the time, when I'm not guiding you."

"You cannot," he answers simply.

"Can _so_."

You finally shut the inventory menu. The Batter is looking straight at you, a deep frown on his features. "Why do you think so lowly of yourself?"

"...Can you see me, or just hear me?" you ask.

"Just hear you. You don't have a webcam set up right now."

You glance at your headset and microphone. "And can you tell anything about what I'm doing when the game isn't on?"

"No." Now the Batter's expression is more puzzled. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I've been impure." You hesitate about saying specifics. You do want to finish this game with a co-operating Batter.

"Then I will purify you." The Batter nods. "Until you are perfect again."

"...The usual way with the bat and the death?" you ask, unsure. You've seen purified zones and you don't want that to happen to your house.

"No. That is for those who are too far gone to be saved. Whatever your sins are, they are minor in comparison."

The Batter's trust in you only makes you feel worse. You sigh and ask him about his competence points.

You play until the end of the night, when you reach a save point and go back to the title menu. You don't even bother to close out of the program completely before heading to bed.

Your dreams are as impure as any you've had, and woefully unfulfilling. You wake with a hand between your legs and a familiar name on your lips.

You have an easy morning today, so you don't even think twice before beginning to stretch yourself out, rubbing the palm of your other hand gently between your thighs as you rock between the two. Masturbation whether with toys or by yourself, has never been satisfying to you without a fantasy involved. You've been close since the dream ended, so it won't take much.

Your dream, what was it, oh yes... "Batter," before you, his rough hand sliding into you instead, "Batter!" pushing you against your bed with your body arching up to meet him, "oh god, Batter...!" bringing you to climax all over his hands....

You wipe yourself off and slip on some clothes. After glancing at your computer, you notice that OFF is still running. Maybe you should sleep with the title menu music on more often...

There isn't usually a throat clearing in the background music.

"When I said 'only when the game is on'... the title menu counts." The Batter sounds almost as embarrassed as you do, and considering that you let out a shriek and fell over when he started to talk, that's quite a feat.

"Could you, perhaps, be so gracious as to leave it on every night?" Zacharie purrs. "If this is a regular occasion, I would hate to miss it..."

There's a sound that you've come to recognize as the Batter hitting someone with his bat, and Zacharie groans in pain.

"I still don't think of you as impure," the Batter adds, and you slowly pick yourself up off the floor. "But if you have doubts... I could purify you. Rigorously."

"...Kick Zacharie out and tell me more."


End file.
